Not Over You
by FINDtheHufflepuffs
Summary: Three months after Drop the World  pt. 2  Eli opens his door to find a drunk Clare begging him to take her back.  Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Degrassi fanfiction. I usually don't post my writing, but I'm still so upset of Eclare's break up I had to post it. I have more to add to this obviously but, I stopped here because it's pretty late and I need to go to bed. Tell me what you think. **

It had been 3 months since the accident. All the cuts and bruises had healed and a replacement car had been bought. Two weeks after the incident, Eli started seeing a therapist, and has been going to sessions every weekend since. But it still wasn't enough. Eli would still flinch when Clare was mentioned. Cece and Bullfrog were very careful not to say her name, but couldn't do much more. Their poor son, was heart broken.

It was a Saturday night, and Eli was left home alone, which took Cece a lot of convincing. She was still unsure that Eli would be able to handle himself. But Bullfrog got her concert tickets, and she couldn't turn them down.

Currently, Eli was flipping through the channels on the TV, hoping for something good to watch. No Luck. It was mostly chick-flicks about romance and love, which just made him sick. He finally found a suitable movie on, and got up to get some popcorn when he heard the door knock. He went to the hall, opened the door, without a moment's thought and there she stood. Clare. She looked exhausted and had an arm on the doorframe trying to balance herself. She was wearing a black sparkly dress matched with black ripped tights and black heals, as if she just came from a club. Her makeup was smudged from the heavy rain pouring down behind her. She gave a giggle as she saw Eli.

"Heyyy E-Eli" she slurred. Eli didn't know what to think. He had a range of emotions. Furious at her for thinking she could just show up at his doorstep, but every part of him wants to just forget everything and kiss her. He was concerned for her, because she was obviously out of it, and curious to see what she could want from him and

"Are you drunk?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm, but failing as anger and disappointment seeped through.

"Nooooo," she hiccupped, "Maybeeee. I only had-had this much" she gestured with her hands to show something that resembled a fridge more then a bottle. She laughed.

"Okay Clare, lets get you inside" Eli said as he took one of her arms over his shoulder.

**I know reviewing is such a bother, but PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed (EclareBelievr, Eclarelover89, togetherwithu, RachRox12, eclaregoldsworthy, eclairforever, DegrassiStory, Saphronflames, ilovetaylorswift13) And Happy Easter!**

Eli sat Clare down on a couch in the living room and went to the kitchen to get her some coffee. As he poured, he could hear Clare's hiccups and couldn't help but smile. But the smile didn't last long as he started to think about that night she told him they needed to break up. _We're not meant for each other_. He took deep breaths like he learned from the therapist, so he wouldn't loose his "cool".

He brought the mug out to her and she lifted her hand obviously reaching for the coffee, but missing entirely. She laughed. Eli put the mug in her hand and guided it to her mouth. She took slow sips. She was doing well so he let her do it on her own. He watched her, thinking of the moment in the hospital when she left. _You scare me Eli_.

"What are you doing here?" Eli said with a little venom. She didn't answer.

"Clare," he tried again, "What-Are-You-Doing-Here?" Clare put the cup on the coffee table, with help from Eli, and slumped over on the couch. Her arm blocked her face, but Eli still heard her mumbling.

"What?" She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"They're fighting again" Her voice cracked. "They aren't even to-gether, and they are fighting" she says with a little bit more rage. "So I found my dad's stash, and….t-took a liking to it. It makes m-me feel better." She giggled, turned over on her stomach and started snoring.

"That explains why you're drunk, not why you're here," Eli said as he turned her over.

"Whooopss! What is that over there?" she pointed to an empty wall. Eli ignored her. "Clare, come on focus" he snapped his finger in front of her, but that just made her flinch and go cross-eyed. He took another deep breath.

"Clare what made you come here?" he asked one more time.

"I don't know," she quickly answered, like a guilty little kid.

"Come on Clare," he said slowly.

"I was- I was- I was out with Fiona and Adam, they kept talking about you. 'Eli this' and 'Eli that.' They were all loveey dovey too, holding hands and stuff. I was tired of it all, my parents, Adam and Fiona, and you, soooooo I just had- I ha-had a couple drinks. Just a couple. But Adam got mad anyway. He said- He said I- need to be more sensitive to Fiona, 'she's been sober months now!' Well great for her!"

"But why are you here"

"I don't know," she said again.

"Clare-"

"I miss you, I want to be with you," Eli said nothing. He stared at her. Despite being drunk she seemed very aware, and serious. Her blue eyes were fixated on his green. _She missed him. _He wasn't sure if he should be happy or enraged. But when she hiccupped, he was brought out of thought.

"No you don't," he said angrily. "Your drunk, you don't know what you want." Eli stood up and went to leave the room. At the door he turned to look at her. "Your in no condition to go home right now, you can sleep on the couch."

"Eli-"

"Goodnight" he turned and left the room.

**AN: I'm sorry to be dragging it out, I'm just having writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank You all to the reviewers, they are so nice and so inspiring. I'm sorry this is late, but its here now, the finale chapter:**

Eli woke up this morning completely forgetting the words exchanged last night. He didn't want to remember the person he found on his couch when he went down stairs, but he did.

Eli stood there watching her for a moment the pain and confusion flooding back to him. He watched her chest rise and fall in a steady pace that seemed so soothing to Eli. She looked beautiful as she slept. _God, Eli stop it, she means nothing to you anymore remember?_

He had to leave before the emotions overtook him and he did something he would regret. He went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and was surprised to see his mother there, flipping pancakes. She didn't turn when Eli came in.

"When did you guys get back?" Eli asked in monotone, scanning the fridge.

"2" Cece replied. "I see Clare's here." She was still fixated on the food in front of her, not looking at Eli as she talked.

"She was having trouble at home and for some unknown reason to me, came here." Eli said impudently and with anger. "I don't have anything to say to her though, so she'll be leaving the moment she wakes up." Cece put the pan down with a loud bang that made Eli look up at her with utmost silence.

"Eli," Cece finally said with a mix of exasperation and care.

"Cece," Eli questioned, bringing the bread out of the fridge.

"Be as mad as you want, but there is no denying you still love her" I was silent. Cece sighed. "I have to go over to our neighbor's, you know Mrs. Ladden, she had something for me. Breakfast is now on the table, I'll be back later." She grabbed her coat that was slung over a chair. "I just want you to be happy baby boy."

I didn't know what to say. She was absolutely right. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop loving Clare. A part of me would always melt when I saw her. My hands would always want to hold her's. My lips…._Stop it. There's no point. She left you, she broke her promise, she doesn't care about you. _

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I glanced up to the doorway, and saw Clare.

"Hey," I replied turning my back to her, staring at the toaster I just placed the bread in.

There was silence. Clare came forward into the kitchen. "Could I get some Advil?" She said shyly. "I've got a terrible headache."

Wordlessly, I went to the cabinet and got her some medicine. I also poured her some coffee. She thanked me as I handed them over. I went back to staring at the toaster. We were both silent for a while. I glanced over my shoulder at her, and just as I did so, the toast sprung up from the toaster and hit me in the side of the face. For a moment, we were quiet, but that moment quickly ended. A smile slowly crept on my lips as Clare tried holding back a laugh, but failed. I began laughing and she joined me. As she let her laugh go, I realized just how much I missed it. How much I really missed her.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked. She immediately stopped laughing. "What?" she asked. "Why'd you leave me Clare? You promised." I said softly. "Eli," she started.

"I know you said I scared you, and-" I interrupted.

"I _was _scared. Eli, you were so, intense. You got too suffocating, and extreme. You were trying to protect me, as if I were about to drop dead at any moment, like I was Julia. I was scared of what you were becoming, and what you would do. Like at any minute, you were gonna slit my throat like your character in your story did to his heroine. I asked for some space, and next thing I know there's a gun in your car, which I know wasn't for your dad's birthday. You tried to lie to me, but something didn't seem right about it. You were manipulating me already.

And when you crashed that car, not even thinking about what it would do to others around you, it was like you knew I would come to see you. And you were right. I did. Because, despite your over-protectiveness and your extreme tendencies, I couldn't imagine a world without you. I still can't. Cause, I wouldn't be me, without you."

"But you said so yourself, 'were not meant to be together.'" Eli said

"I didn't mean that, I was saying anything I could, I was afraid, afraid of you, afraid of us-"

"Afraid of us?"

"As a kid who grew up with her parents fighting, two people like us would never seem possible to survive. You, as fierce as you are, and me, holding on by a thread, we'd never make it. But we're not like my parents."

Things were quiet for a moment. "I don't know." Eli finally said slowly.

"Eli, for these past months, I have been lost. I thought I could forget about you, and have fun at that stupid dance, go on with my life, but not for a second since I left that hospital did you ever leave my mind. I tried, believe me I tried to forget you. And when I kept failing, I went to alcohol, but even when I woke up the next morning, with a fresh hangover-headache, I knew I still hadn't forgotten you throughout that entire intoxicated nightmare.

So yesterday, when you asked me why I came here, I really was telling the truth. I love you Eli, and I just want us to be together again."

Seconds went by without an answer, but to Clare they felt like hours. Finally-

"Me too."

**AN: The END! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now that I'm done with this one, I'll be working on a new story. If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR ME?**

**PS. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi :(**


End file.
